T minus 10 siblings
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: Lisa Has everyone in a virtual reality without any memories of each other. Join the Louds in their adventure to recollection, and reunion.
1. The Start of a Disaster

Today was a normal day, except for the lack of one Loud. Lisa Loud was nowhere to be seen, except for her room.

"Can I just take Lily out at least?" Luan cried.

"I can assure no harm will befall my little sister," Lisa said, "And for other reasons I am obliged to decline your query,"

Surprisingly there were no explosions either. Only Lisa tinkering. When night fell, Lisa still refused to come out.

Soon enough, everyone fell asleep. When Lisa left a network of wires and tubes protruded from a pair of blue tinted goggles... That was on a still Lily. One by one the Loud family had a network of tubes and goggles on them.

Luckily, Lincoln was still awake, thinking of the Ace Savvy movie. A shadow befell him, when he looked up, a pair of goggles were put onto his face.

He cried out.

Lisa put the goggles on after saying, "For SCIENCE!"


	2. Recollection (updated) version 30

Lincoln woke up looking at a grotesque lady, with gray hair, wrinkles, and bloodshot eyes.

"Sleeping in class, you're lucky I'm in a good mood, so I won't give you a detention," She shouted.

Lincoln groggily rubbed his eyes, drool running down his mouth. He collected his bearings enough to make out snickers from his fellow classmates. Half the class was laughing, and half the class had the there-he-goes-again-look.

"Who am I?" He asked.

"Are you BEGGING for detention Mr. Lopez?" She questioned.

"What did you call me?"

"Lincoln Lopez!" She growled in a dangerous tone, "I am trying to be kind, but I will be happy to give you a detention,"

"No thank you Mam'" He trembled.

 _Lincoln LOPEZ?_ Why did that sound wrong? His Dad was Dr. Lopez, so it only made sense for his last name to be Lopez. His head felt like he was hit with a crowbar and about to implode, his entire body felt like he was on pins and needles. His best friend, Clyde McBride rushed down the school steps.

"Hey Lincoln thanks for giving me and my parents an extra hour, they really needed it," He lifted his hand for a high five.

"Not the time Clyde, I feel weird, like I'm forgetting something,"

"Homework?"

"Nope,"

"Your glasses?"

"Clyde, I don't NEED any,"

That continued for awhile until Dr. Lopez came to pick Lincoln up.

" _ **FLASHBACK**_

"I'm finished," Lisa Loud exclaimed, "This will revolutionize technology; I'm going to be praised all around the world,"

Lily cooed in confusion.

"When I'm done, there will be no part undiscovered of the brain! These trials will stimulate all the parts of the brain," Lisa exclaimed, "I now need to put these virtually reality goggles on my sibling's acquaintances and there will be no interruptions!"

Lily whimpered in fear.

Lisa threw a pad out the window that inflated when it hit the ground.

"What would I do with these patented pending scientific wonders?" Lisa said as she jumped out the window onto the pad (Called a Drop Bag).

 _ **Flashback Conclusion**_

Football was great, his dad dropped him off a couple hours after school. He was glad Dad forced him to try it. Lincoln was on a roll, five touchdowns, it was so good, and his increasing headache was almost forgotten, _ALMOST_. He had to take the extra strength Tylenol (A taste his mouth would never forgive him for), before he came to the practice. After two hours of practice, the coach called the pungent, dripping boys for a huddle.

"You did great out there guys," Coach Winston praised, "Keep that up and we won't have trouble playing against Royal Woods tomorrow,"

During the ride home, he bragged about his amazing passes, catches, and touchdowns. His dad listened very well, (As he did it for a living) and gave him pointers. He arrived home in a fairly good mood and was ready for dinner.

And it had MEAT! _Wait_ , he always had meat, his mom always says, "protein makes the great preteen."

 _What is going on?_ Lincoln thought. _I need to pull it together if I'm going to beat Royal Woods, with their star player. Maybe I should tell dad._

He opened his mouth but decided otherwise, an hour long lecture was not what he needed, he needed sleep. He said goodnight to Mom and Dad, and brushed his teeth. He leaped into bed, muscles sore.

He then happily fell into the only place he could escape his confusion and worries, his sleep.

 **PREVIEW**

He noticed behind the car, the star player talking with the coach. He apparently had long hair... And a feminine voice.

"Lynn?"

He wasn't sure how he knew that, it was like when you see someone for the first time in forever. She saw him, looking confused. The coach turned and saw Lincoln, surprised and sort of afraid.

"Do I know you?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have been neglecting some of my fan fics, because of this (I will not focus on one story. But will add to it)**

 **UPDATED NOTE: Sorry for all the confusion, I wrote this chapter last night, and I wasn't able to reread it before I published it today. Thanks for the feedback though, I probably wouldn't have noticed it.**


	3. Lynn Lane

**I'm sorry for some horrendous run-on sentences, because I try to fit an idea into the sentence, but then the run-ons begin, and I don't like them, but let's start the fanfiction.**

 ***cringe***

A new day had begun, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the birds were chirping. Lincoln woke up feeling great, because his headache left him, and it felt like nothing had ever happened. He was in perfect condition for a nice football game.

He quickly put on his football clothes and ran downstairs. Dr. Lopez was already there, flipping pancakes. Bacon and eggs were ready on a plate.

"Good morning Lincoln," Mr. Lopez cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning Dad," Lincoln chirped back.

He devoured his breakfast and ran out to the car.

"Come on, guys," Lincoln whined impatiently.

"We're coming!" Dr. and Mrs. Lopez shouted back in unison.

They jumped into the car excitedly, speeding through the highway. When they arrived, Lincoln rushed into the field to practice with his teammate, Kyle. The other team only had two people there- it being 1 hour before the game-, the coach and a player. The player wore his helmet even though he wasn't playing. They were talking. The coach gave worried looks, like he was afraid of being caught.

"That's odd," Lincoln muttered.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing," Lincoln said absentmindedly.

The hour past by quickly, and soon the entire team had arrived. They flipped a coin and their team got the ball. Lincoln passed it to Kyle, who was easily tackled by the mysterious player (Lincoln just called him MP). First down, the player had a bit of luck, but skill can easily overtake luck, even when it seems like it was extreme skill. Second down, third down, fourth down. Lincoln had to admit, the player did have skill, but he cannot defeat the football MASTER, especially when he's angry.

Her team got the ball, she _ALMOST,_ was challenged by Lincoln. He was too, fast, and had the most impressive jukes. 14 – 7 most impressive. Halftime. He was about to join the other teammates and plan their comeback, but Coach signaled for him to come over. He ran over, sweating like a pig, and panting like a sick dog.

"You did good Lopez." Coach Winston praised, "It wouldn't be fair to you if I kept you in all game, so, you're going to be benched for the rest of the game,"

Lincoln was about to protest.

"Not a word, Lopez, you can't change my mind," Coach Winston said sternly, "I won't let you get heatstroke because of a game,"

Dejected, Lincoln went to the car to get a Gatorade. He heard voices, one male and one female. They were a couple cars ahead of him. He stood there, not knowing if he should look.

"Seriously Coach?" MP shouted, disappointed, "I'm FINE! You guys NEED me!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to wear that helmet all game, and you're going to be too hot!"

Finally, his curiosity took over and he slowly rose, to see-

"Lynn?"

He wasn't sure how he knew that, it was like seeing someone for the first time in forever. She saw him, looking confused. The coach turned and saw Lincoln, surprised and sort of afraid.

"Do I know you?"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

A doorbell rung and Clyde McBride dashed to the door. Lisa Loud was in front of the door.

"Greetings Clyde, can you take me to the room where you enter anabolic unconsciousness? I believe that I left my chemistry book up there," She said cheerfully.

"You mean my bedroom?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Yes, your bedroom,"

"Sure,"

As soon as the preteen and the genius reached Clyde's room, Lisa tackled him.

Clyde screamed, only for the sound to be muffled by a pint sized hand.

"I'm sorry Clyde, but it is all in the name of science," Lisa said before injecting anesthesia into his neck.

 _ **FLASHBACK CONCLUSION**_

"I don't know, maybe?" Lincoln babbled, "I- _wait_ , you're a GIRL?"

"Got a problem with that?" Lynn growled, "'Cause if you do, I can fix that," She cracked her knuckles.

"Nope!" Lincoln gulped.

"And you can never, EVER, tell anyone that the star player of Royal Woods is a girl," Lynn commanded, "Or I'll make sure you'll get a good hospital to stay in for the rest of the season,"

Lincoln gulped again. "Yes, Lynn,"

Curiosity crept into her eyes, "How do you know my name?" She asked, "I don't remember ever meeting you,"

"I don-" Lincoln said before he was cut off.

"Have you been STALKING me?" She asked, raising a fist.

"NO!" Lincoln cried, "I was feeling weird yesterday, like I was forgetting something,"

"And?"

"Maybe you're the person I'm forgetting," Lincoln explained.

"Well, you do look _kind of_ familiar," Lynn said, studying his face.

Lynn put out her hand. "Lynn Lane jr.,"

Lincoln shook it, "Lincoln Lopez,"

Lynn then collapsed on the floor, her face pale. Lynn's mom changed her out of her football clothes and called the ambulance. Lincoln wore a confused look on his face.

 _ **HOURS LATER**_

Lincoln was pacing around the room, feeling guilty. It was his entire fault, he didn't know how or why but exactly when he shook hands with Lynn, she collapsed. Something odd was going on, because people who he shakes hands with don't normally go into shock.

Lincoln couldn't even _TRY_ to imagine what's going on. All his reasons were crazy and unbelievable, and he'd have an appointment with his own Dad if he told anyone. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and try to figure out what was happening.

 _ **COMING UP**_

"Can we get ONE answer without the words 'dehydration induced shock'?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I know right!" Lynn exclaimed, "I would know if I was freaking dehydrated. I literally drank half the jug of water I had by then!"

"I guess we're out of options," Lincoln sighed, depressed, "For all we know, our life is a LIE! We could even be a criminal's clone! Like that book I read,"

"Maybe not," Lynn said looking at him like he was crazy, "But I know somebody who might know,"

"Who?"


End file.
